FF EUNHAE YOU ARE MY LOVE
by Yun Ning Yuni
Summary: NO SUMMARY, EUNHAE COUPLE


`Title : YOU ARE MY LOVE

Main cast : LEE HYUKJAE, LEE DONGHAE

Rate : M

Genre : BxB

Don't like don't read n no copas

Happy reading all...

Kenapa harus sekarang? Di saat dia sedang mencoba menata hatinya kembali, sosok itu harus muncul di depannya? Rasa yang hampir bisa ia lupakan, serta rasa kehilangan yang sudah mulai bisa ia terima. Kenangan menyedihkan itu harus terusik lagi oleh sosok namja yang membuatnya mengingat luka lama itu lagi.

Rasa rindu itu pun kini membuncah memenuhi dada nya hingga terasa menyesakkan. Hingga tak terasa air mata yang sudah ia simpan hampir 5 tahun ini kembali menetes tanpa bisa ia bendung, perlahan membuat jalan nya di kedua pipi mulus itu.

" Eunhyuk- ah, wae...?" gumamnya seraya menyusuti air mata yang membanjiri wajah bak malaikat itu.

" kenapa di saat aku mulai bisa menerima kepergian mu. Ada sosok yang sama dengan mu, kenapa...?" lirihnya seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan kurus itu.

" Hae...!" panggil sebuah suara, tapi itu tak membuat sosok yang tadi di panggil tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri di depan jendela.

" ada apa changiya?" tanya sosok yang kini berdiri di belakang Donghae.

" eh... eomma, ada apa?" tanya nya sedikit gugup, karena kedatangan sang ibu yang tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu hanya melihat wajah sang anak dengan seksama, ia tahu tanpa harus bertanya lebih jauh, jika sang putra kini tengah bersedih. Meski kini senyum tengah menghias wajah malaikat di depan nya tapi sorot mata itu tak bisa menutupi apa yang kini di rasakan oleh sang anak.

Entah kenapa saat melihat wajah teduh sang eomma air mata Donghae kembali menetes tanpa perintah, berbagai perasaan seolah berlomba memenuhi dada nya hingga terasa sesak. Dan Nyonya Lee tahu putra nya butuh seseorang untuk bisa mengeluarkan beban yang kini menghimpit nya, naluri seorang ibu pasti tak pernah salah sampai akhirnya pelukan hangat itu merengkuh tubuh Donghae, dan detik itu juga tangisan nya membuncah.

Hingga beberapa saat kedua nya hanya saling berpelukan tanpa ada yang bergerak, sampai suara tangisan itu kini tinggal sesengukan, Nyonya Lee tak melepaskan pelukan nya. Karena ia yakin sang putra sangat membutuhkan itu untuk saat ini.

" mianhae eomma, lagi-lagi Hae menangis." Ucapnya seraya menghapus sisa air mata yang membanjiri wajah tampan bak malaikat itu.

" eomma tahu, kau tidak perlu minta maaf sayang." Nyonya Lee tampak merapikan surai Donghae yang berantakan karena acara mari menangis nya tadi.

" ceritakan pada eomma, apa yang sudah membuat uri Donghae menangis seperti tadi, hmm"

" apa dulu saat Appa pergi," Donghae menjeda ucapannya saat manik teduhnya bertemu dengan manik indak milik sang eomma.

" eomma selalu merindukan Appa hingga menangis?" tanya nya dengan wajah tertunduk, merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya tentang mendiang sang Appa.

Nyonya Lee tak langsung menjawab, wanita paruh baya itu menuntun Donghae untuk duduk di ranjang. Membuat posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan.

" sampai saat ini pun tak pernah eomma tak merindukan Appa mu, sayang. Karena sampai kapan pun Appa akan selalu ada buat eomma dan juga dirimu."

" dan hanya satu kali eomma menangis, itu saat peti yang membawa raga Appa mu untuk dimakamkan."

" apa kau sedang merindukan nya saat ini?" tanya Nyonya Lee seraya mengangkat wajah sang putra yang terus tertuduk.

Lagi-lagi Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan eomma nya, tapi saat melihat mata berkaca-kaca itu Nyonya Lee tahu ada hal lain yang bisa membuat Donghae begitu terpuruk dan sedih seperti saat ini. Selain sang Appa hanya satu orang yang begitu berpengaruh dalam hidup Donghae. Ya pasti sosok itu, Lee Eunhyuk.

" aigo... uri Donghae..." Nyonya Lee serta merta memeluk Donghae, menenggelamkan kepala sang putra ke dalam dekapan nya.

Tangan nya dengan lembut membelai kepala dan punggung Donghae untuk menenangkan sang putra.

Nyonya Lee tak pernah menyangka jika selama ini Donghae begitu bergantung pada sosok Eunhyuk. Dan begitu terpukul saat sosok itu pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

" Hyuk samchon kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya bocah imut itu saat memperhatikan sang paman yang sejak menjemputnya tadi tak henti memamerkan semyum gusinya.

" Samchon suka dengan ahjushi yang tadi ya?!" godanya

" mwo! Ya, KyuMin- ah. Aish! Anak ini" Hyukjae benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan keponakan nya yang satu ini, meskipun jahil tapi tak dipungiri bocah ini termasuk pintar untuk anak seusianya.

Melihat reaksi sang paman bocah itu – KyuMin – kian terkikik geli, dan bisa di pastikan dugaan nya benar jika paman nya ini menaruh hati pada guru tarinya tadi. Tapi bagus juga berarti paman nya ini sudah bisa lepas dari bayangan masa lalu nya. Dalam hati bocah 11 tahun itu bertekat akan membantu paman nya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan sang guru, karena menurutnya keduanya pasti akan cocok jika menjadi pasangan.

Hyukjae tampak heran saat melirik sang keponakan yang tampak tersenyum itu, meski tak bisa dibilang senyum manis tapi sepertinya anak itu tengah senang karena tak menghiraukan bentakan nya barusan.

Dan lagi-lagi bayangan namja manis yang tadi kembali menari-nari dalam benak Hyukjae. Tapi saat manik nya bertemu dengan manik si manis itu seakan ada yang lain, kesedihan yang begitu dalam dapat ia tangkap di sana. Entah lah mungkin dia salah saat melihat itu. Tapi hatinya berkata kesedihan itu begitu dalam hingga rasa sakitnya dapat ia rasakan saat melihat nya. Tapi apa yang membuatnya bisa seperti itu? Mungkin Hyukjae akan mencari tahu nanti, meski harus sedikit meminta bantuan si bocah tengil yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Pagi yang harus nya jadi hari yang menyenangkan sepertinya tak berlaku untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae, bagaimana tidak rencana nya untuk melanjutkan mimpi indah nya kini terusik dengan teriakan yang memekak kan telinga. Hingga membuat nya harus kembali terjaga.

Dan sang pelaku dengan tampang tak bersalahnya mulai mendekati ranjang Hyukjae, duduk di sana dengan santainya. Membuat Hyukjae ingin melemparnya dengan bantal.

" Hyung, hari ini KyuMin berangkat dengan mu ya," katanya seraya memamerkan senyum evil di wajah tampannya.

Hyukjae yang masih setengah mengantuk itu seketika langsung membelalakkan mata sipit nya.

" aku dan Minie hyung ada rapat pagi ini, jadi tolong ya Hyung. Kau tak keberatan kan kalau KyuMin menumpang mobil mu lagi hari ini."

" mwoya!"

" Hyung, tolonglah kali ini saja ya.. ya.. ya"

" aish, jinja! Bukan nya arah kantor kalian itu searah. Kenapa harus aku sih Kyu. Apa tak cukup aku yang menjemput bocah evil itu huh?!" meski pun sambil menggerutu tapi Hyukjae tetap bangun dan mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi.

" dia itu kan juga keponakan mu Hyung, apa salah nya kau membantu ku dan juga Min hyung mengantar jemput keponakan mu."

" bukan kah itu malah hal bagus buat mu, mengingat kebiasaan mu yang suka mengencani noona-noona."

Tangan Hyukjae yang tadinya hendak meraih hendel pintu kamar mandi seketika berhenti saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tunggu kalau dia setiap hari mengantar jemput KyuMin itu artinya...

Ouh, Tuhan itu maha adil Hyukjae. Dan itu berarti kesempatan mu akan semakin besar kan untuk memulai pencarian tentang si manis yang belakangan hari ini memenuhi benak mu.

" diam arti kau setuju, Hyung" smirk di wajah Kyuhyun kian terlihat mengerikan saat Hyukjae tak bereaksi setelah ia mengutarakan kalimatnya barusan.

" dan jangan lama-lama karena KyuMin sudah menunggu mu di ruang makan dengan Appa dan eomma,"

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Hyukjae pun tak mau berlama-lama dengan lamunan serta rencana nya, yang jelas jalan nya untuk mendekati guru sang keponakan kini terbuka lebar. Hyukjae kau benar-benar beruntung kali ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan segala ritual wajibnya dan di sinilah kini Hyukjae. Memarkir mobilnya dengan manis di depan gerbang sekolah KyuMin. Meskipun dia harus memutar arah, akhirnya Hyukjae menyetujui ide gila Kyuhyun dan menambah satu jadwal nya lagi. Ya, mengantar keponakan nya saat pagi dan kembali menjemput bocah itu saat waktunya pulang sekolah.

Walaupun itu sangat membuatnya kerepotan tapi, demi imbalan yang akan ia dapat kan saat mengantar KyuMin tak masalah buat Hyukjae, asal setiap hari dia bisa melihat sosok itu. Demi game set miliki Kyuhyun Hyukjae akan dengan suka rela melakukan itu.

TBC


End file.
